


PoTENTial

by Justonebigbee (sunlight)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not Hockey Player(s), Camping, M/M, Relationship Negotiation, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 13:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9074203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlight/pseuds/Justonebigbee
Summary: The boys go camping and discover that Kent’s tent is missing a pole. Will squeezing three buff 20-somethings in one tent might lead to a lot of unintentional touching, sexual tentsion, and tentative kissing? Yes. Of course it will.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sparcck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparcck/gifts).



> Thank you to [Camille](http://www.samwell-womens-hockey.tumblr.com) who beta-ed, and to [Emma](http://www.jacksbits.tumblr.com), [Gabby](http://www.yoursummerfrost.tumblr.com), and [Allie](http://www.omgpbandj.tumblr.com) all four of whom bombarded me with tent puns and the motivation to write this fic! And to [Kyle](http://www.partlyfrozenpartlyflowing.tumblr.com), who read this before I posted it. Love you all so much damn.
> 
> This fic is for Sparcck as a ‘swawesome santa gift! I hope you enjoy, I’m sorry this came after xmas. Their prompt is at the bottom so as to avoid any potential spoilers.

“Bits, aren’t you supposed to put the tarp underneath?” Kent asks from his perch on the picnic table.

“No, look,” Bitty says. “If you put the tarp _inside_ the tent and fold up the edges, it’s like you’ve got a boat in case the ground and the tent gets wet. If it’s underneath it doesn’t help keep the water out.”

Bitty carefully smooths out the tarp and bends the sides to make sure they’ll be completely surrounded.

“Yeah, Kenny, Bitty knows his stuff,” Jack teases.

“Plus,” Bitty says. “Since we’re all squeezing in here _together_ now, I don’t want us all getting wet.”

“Okay,” Kent responds. “But it’s not going to rain, right?”

“Well,” Jack says. “It isn’t supposed to, but it never hurts to be prepared.”

“Speaking of being prepared,” Bitty says, standing up. “I’m going to set up our beds now so we can just crash later.”

“Need any help, Bits?” Jack asks.

“Not from you, sweetheart!” He calls over as he opens the trunk. “Kent, is your stuff back here?”

Kent jogs over to the car and presses against Bitty’s side, draping an arm over his shoulder.

“That’s my sleeping bag,” Kent starts. “But I brought an air mattress, though, and I’m not sure it’ll fit in the tent with you guys.”

“You brought an air mattress but forgot your tent poles?” Bitty chirps.

“Hey, you know it’s not my stuff!” Kent counters.

“I’m just teasing, Kenny. Jack and I brought one too. Sleeping on the ground just isn’t good with his back. We’ll see if we can fit them both, otherwise you two can share and I’ll take the ground.”

“Bits, no.” Kent pulls his arm back from Bitty’s shoulders. “We could all squeeze.”

“Our mattress isn’t big enough for all three of us,” Bitty says.

Well, not enough room unless they _really_ cuddled up. But that’s not an option.

“Come on, let’s go set up.” Bitty grabs what he can and heads back toward the tent, leaving Kent to follow.

They pass by Jack carefully setting up logs in the fire pit, and even though Bitty knows they won’t light it until they’re back from the hike and swim they had planned, it’s nice to know making dinner will be one step easier.

“Jeez, Bitty,” Kent whines as he pulls the zipper to open the door. “Did you really have to zip the tent? You were gone for like two minutes.”

“I don’t know what kind of camping you were picturing, but mine is bug-free.” Bitty toes off his shoes as he crawls in behind Kent. “Take off your shoes outside the tent next time, please.”

Kent sighs, and with an eyeroll and a smile, he throws his shoes out the door and zips it closed.

“How’s that, Bits?”

“Perfect, thank you.” Bitty smiles at him, and then goes to take out the air mattresses.

Through some finagling, they figure out the best way to arrange themselves.

“It’s like one giant bed!” Kent explains to Jack, who pokes his head in to check on them. “We put our heads here, on yours, and our feet on mine.”

“Why can’t you sleep on yours and we sleep on ours?”

“Because—” Bitty steps in. “See, Jack, if we sleep the other way, then we all have to climb over one person to get to the door, and this is the only way both air mattresses fit in the tent.”

It hadn’t been Bitty’s idea; he even volunteered to be the one next to the door if they slept the other way. But Kent had likened this to a group cuddle pile...and that certainly helped convinced him.

Jack climbs into the tent in his socked feet, and lays himself down in the middle, where Bitty had set his pillow. He figures having Jack between him and Kent will avoid any awkward sleep cuddling, as Bitty has been known to cling onto whoever or whatever is closest as he sleeps.

Bitty follows suit, plopping down next to him. Kent’s left awkwardly crouched on the ground with his bag, looking around like he’s trying to figure out what to do.

“Kenny, lay down,” Jack says. “Let’s make sure this is going to work.”

Bitty props himself up to watch. Kent’s cheeks redden as he crawls over his sleeping bag, which is interesting. He lays on his back, staring upwards. The blush doesn’t go away. What is he thinking about?

“Well, hey,” Bitty says after a few moments, breaking the silence. “This is a tight squeeze, but I think it works, what about you guys?”

Kent turns over to face them, and Jack turns just slightly to look at Kent. Bitty watches as they lock eyes, and sees Kent’s face redden yet again before he quickly looks away. Very interesting.

“I like it,” Jack says. “Good job, boys.” He turns over and winks at Bitty, as it seems it’s now his turn to blush. Bitty lays down and buries his face on Jack’s shoulder, feeling embarrassed by the praise.

Kent sits up and starts to unzip the tent. “I’m going to use the bathroom and then get ready to go on that hike, sound good?”

They both murmur in agreement and watch Kent leave, closing the tent behind him.

As soon as they can’t hear Kent’s footsteps, Bitty sits up. Jack turns to look at him and lays out his arms to invite Bitty into an embrace.

They’re cuddled up tightly when Jack whispers in his ear.

“Are you thinking what I’m thinking?”

Bitty gasps and pulls back. Jack has a conspiratorial grin on his face

“Oh, goodness.” Bitty takes a deep breath. “I—yes, I think so. But Jack, we need to talk about this.”

“So let’s talk about it.”

 

\--

 

“Sheesh,” Bitty says, wiping the sweat from his brow. “Guys, I’m exhausted.”

“My legs hurt,” Kent whines. “Muscles I didn’t even know I _had_ hurt.”

“But wasn’t that view worth it?” Jack sits down at the picnic table and unties his boots. “I got some great pictures of you two up there.”

“I thought you were just taking nature pictures? For work?” Kent throws himself up onto the table and leans down onto Jack’s shoulders. “Show me! I want to see them all.”

Jack pulls up his camera and the two start swiping through the images. Bitty lets them sit in peace, and heads to the car to grab his toiletries and towel.

“Hey,” Bitty calls out to them. “I’m going to take a shower, you guys want to get dinner started?” They’d agreed that Jack would be the one to bring this up first, test the waters. Leaving them alone to cook is the perfect opportunity.

Jack looks like he’s about to agree, but Kent speaks up quicker.

“I need one as well!” Kent hops down from the table and tugs on Jack’s shirt collar. “Jacky boy, you’re sweaty too. We can all go.”

The showers are individual stalls, thank goodness. Bitty takes a short, no-nonsense shower and tries not to think about the two buff, naked, attractive boys just feet away from him. Images of the three of them pressed together in their cramped tent plague his mind. It seems so close, within the realm of possibilities, but still like such a fantasy.

Bitty re-dresses himself in the shower stall before going out to fix his hair and moisturize. If there’s any chance this is gonna happen later, he at least wants to look cute and be soft.

As they walk back to their site, two people—a couple, maybe—at the site next to theirs call out a hello. Jack and Bitty wave to them, but Bitty certainly doesn’t feel like stopping, and it doesn’t seem like Jack wants to either.

“I’m going to go make friends,” Kent says, wandering toward the neighbor’s site. “You two want to start dinner? I’ll be back in a jiff!”

“You just want to get out of cooking,” Jack says, laughter in his voice. “You can do the dishes.”

Kent smiles and gives them a peace sign as he saunters over to say hello.

 

\--

 

After a thoroughly filling meal of instant mashed potatoes and fire-roasted chicken breast, Bitty is stuffed. He’s had two cups of wine from a bag and he _knows_ the smile on his face is giddy as all hell.

And they still haven’t had the chance to talk to Kent. Bitty excuses himself to use the restroom, giving the other two time to talk.

When he comes back from splashing cool water on his face, there are two more people sitting at the fire.

“Bits!” Kent calls out. “Bitty Bits. This is Lardo—” he points to the smaller one.

“Yo.” Lardo waves.

“And this is Shitty,” Kent points to the other new person. “They’re at the site next to us and invited themselves over for s’mores.”

“Okay,” Shitty says. “We invited ourselves over, yes, but we brought the supplies for s’mores. We’re really just mooching your flames.”

“So, how do you three know each other?” Lardo asks, forking two marshmallows on a metal roasting stick.

“Oh—” Jack starts to explain.

“We’re all boyfriends,” Kent juts in, cutting off Jack.

Bitty looks to Jack, who is already looking at him insistently.

“Yeah,” Kent continues. “Modern romance, you know? These two were already together and then I moved in next door. You know how it goes.”

Kent reaches a hand to Bitty’s shoulder and squeezes, pulling his attention away from Jack.

“Yeah, of course. Lards and I were neighbors first too,” Shitty explains. “At a dorm in undergrad.”

“Cool, where did you go?” Kent asks.

Bitty tries to listen to them while also getting Jack’s attention. University of something something, he hears. He’s sure it’s interesting but there are more pressing matters. Did Jack and Kent talk?

Finally, Jack looks over at Bitty. He raises an eyebrow, hoping Jack understands what he’s asking.

Jack just shakes his head.

And damn.

But maybe that’s a good sign, maybe Kent’s interested and this is his way of telling them. Or is he just being silly?

The five of them talk, roast marshmallows, and get to know each other. Shitty and Lardo seem like the type of people they’d be friends with, in real life. Away from the campground. Maybe he’ll see if they want to exchange names, be facebook friends. They live in the same city, maybe they could actually have some sort of a lasting friendship.

When Jack gets up to use the bathroom, he presses a kiss to Bitty’s head, and then goes to do the same to Kent. Kent looks to Bitty with his eyes wide and mouth open, but the glasses of wine from earlier leave Bitty feeling bold enough to smile and lift his eyebrows in acknowledgement.

“Hey,” Shitty says with a yawn. “Lards, wanna head to bed? We’ve imposed ourselves enough, and my eyes keep shutting.”

Lardo nods, and the two stand up and begin to collect their things. Bitty turns on a light to help them find everything, and right as they’re about to leave, he decides to ask for their names.

“Would you guys, ah—” he falters a bit. “Do you want to be friends on facebook, maybe?”

“That sounds lovely,” Lardo says, folding up a chair. “What’s your last name? I’ll friend you, and we’ll all find each other.”

“Oh it’s,” Bitty says. “It’s Bittle. Eric Bittle. Bitty’s a nickname.”

“Got it, dude,” Shitty confirms, typing into his phone. “I’m off, we’ll friend you when we get phone service again. Thank you for letting us crash, and tell Jack that I say he’s a beautiful man and I hope I see him again.”  

It’s quiet with just Bitty and Kent. He’s pretty sure Kent fell asleep at some point as Shitty and Lardo packed up and said goodbye.

Next thing Bitty knows, Jack’s got him pressed against his chest, carrying him to the tent.

“Mmh, baby, no need to show off,” Bitty murmurs.

Jack’s chest rumbles with light laughter as he unzips the tent and sets Bitty down on the tarp in the doorway.

“Go lay down, honey, I’ll wake up Kent and send him to bed.”

And...Bitty’s a lot more tired than he thought he was. He crawls over to his pillow and pulls the blankets up over himself and waits for Jack and Kent to return.

 

\--

 

Bitty wakes to kisses being pressed against the back of his neck, light streaming into the tent.

“He went to take a shower,” Jack whispers. “We have some time. Not sure how much.”

Jack’s hips grind against his ass, and Bitty bends his waist just slightly to get a better angle.

“Bits,” Jack pants. “Bitty, I’m sorry I never talked to Kent.” Jack moves his hand to Bitty’s waistband and starts to pull at it. “There just wasn’t a good time.”

“Oh—” Bitty gasps. “Jack, it’s alright. You know I’m happy with you, and—oh fuck. God, we can always try again later if we, uhh, if we want.”

The sound of the zipper opening startles them apart.

“Shit, are you guys—” Kent’s eyes bug out of his face and he runs his hands through his hair. “Are you naked under that blanket?”

“Kent, I’m so sorry, we thought you’d be gone longer,” Jack starts to explain.

“Oh, god, you guys,” Kent groans. “You’re so fucking hot and you don’t even know it. God damn. I’m just gonna grab my book and I’ll leave, give you some privacy.”

“Kenny, no—”

“Wait, stay,” Jack cuts him off. “Do you want to stay, do you want—” Jack pauses. “Do you want to like...Fuck.”

“Do I want to fuck?” Kent asks, a hint of chirping in his voice. “Hell yeah I want to fuck.”

“That’s not what I—well,” Jack says, a laugh in his voice. “I did, but I mean.” Jack looks at Bitty for a moment before turning back to Kent. “We wanted to talk to you yesterday, ask you out...for real. I didn’t get the chance.”

“Are you guys poly?”

“I mean,” Bitty says. “Not yet?”

“Good god, you two.” Kent steps inside the tent fully and turns to zip it back up behind him. “You really know how to get a guy going.”

“ _We_ know how to get a guy going?” Bitty counters. “Okay, Mr. _We’re All Boyfriends_.”

Kent laughs and pulls his tank top over his head.

“Do you guys want to talk about this now or later?” Kent asks.

“Later, absolutely later,” Jack says. “But it’s going to happen, okay?”

“Of course,” Kent agrees. “Please, both of you...you gotta tell me what is and isn’t allowed here.”

Kent has his hands in his lap, picking at his cuticles. He’s clearly nervous.

“We will,” Bitty says, his voice gentle. “Now please come kiss me.”

Kent looks up, his face hopeful. He leans over Jack and presses his lips to Bitty’s. It’s tentative, at first. Closed mouthed and tentative. But Bitty takes a hand and gently cups Kent’s cheek, pulls him closer over Jack’s body, and Kent responds by deepening their kiss.

“Kent,” Jack says, voice soft.

They part from their kiss and Jack pulls Kent’s face to his. It’s...one of the most aesthetically pleasing things Bitty’s ever seen.

Kent gets an arm around Jack’s neck, grabbing at the back of his hair, almost like he _knows_ that’s one of the places that gets him riled up.

Then Kent’s slinging a leg around Jack’s waist, straddling him to lick into his mouth, maybe. Bitty can’t help but reach under the blanket and get a hand on himself.

“What should we, uhh,” Bitty pants. “What do you want to do?”

Jack pulls away from Kent to lean over and kiss Bitty, lightly, on the lips.

“What do you want, babe?” Jack asks.

“Oh, god,” Kent says, his voice a long sigh. “You two are amazing. I can’t believe this is happening. I’ve been pining over you since I moved in.”

“Can I, um,” Jack says. “I could suck you off?”

Kent’s eyes go wide.

“Fuck, oh goodness.” Kent goes up on his knees and starts unbuttoning his pants. “Bitty, what about you? What can we do for you?”

“I’m, uh,” Bitty says. “I’m fine just. Watching. If that’s okay?”

“Okay, but I’m getting my hands on you sooner or later,” Kent responds. “If that’s—oh goodness, if that’s okay, I don’t want to assume,” he backtracks.

“That sounds _great_ , Kent. Now let Jack suck your dick.”

Kent positions himself so that Jack has plenty of room, and Jack crawls out from under the blanket to lean over Kent.

“Fuuuck, Jack, bro,” Kent sighs. “Your dick is huge. Fuck. Next time I want that in me.”

“Oh lord.” Bitty pulls the blanket away from himself, finally letting go of the inhibitions keeping him from _really_ going at it on himself.

Kent looks over from Jack, sucking kisses down his front, over to Bitty. His eyes go wide when he gets his eyes on what Bitty’s doing.

“Bits—” Kent chokes out.

Jack takes Kent’s nipple into his mouth.

“Fuck, Bitty, your cock is bigger than Jack’s,” Kent says. “I take it back, _you’re_ fucking me next time, Jack can go the _next_ next time.”

Jack pulls away from Kent’s nipple. “That’s fine, Kenny, Bitty does have a great dick.” With that, he moves his head down to Kent’s cock and takes the head inside his mouth. Slowly, he takes Kent into his mouth, deep, all the way down. He pulls back quickly and a popping noise accompanies Kent’s dick sliding out of Jack’s mouth. “I’ve gotten lots of practice for that,” Jack says, and slides his mouth back down.

It’s all too hot. So hot that everything goes almost too quickly. Bitty finishes first and tugs at Jack’s cock until he and Kent are coming, nearly in sync. It’s messy and sticky and wet and they all end up crowded into a corner of the tent by the end, but it’s good. So good.

“Fuck, you two are menaces,” Kent says. “I feel like I’ve been attacked, but, like, in the best possible way.”

“Good sex will do that to you.” Jack kisses Kent on the mouth, and then twists his neck to kiss Bitty.

They sit like that, tangled and blissful, until the alarm on Bitty’s phone goes off.

“Well boys,” Bitty says, sitting up. “That’s the half-hour-to-check-out alarm. Shall we?”

“We shall,” Kent agrees. “Let’s pack up and...we can have that talk in the car ride home?”

“Sounds great.” With that, Jack pulls the plug on their air mattress and they all lay, smiling, as the air rushes out.

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me on tumblr [here](http://bittyybee.tumblr.com)!
> 
> Prompt:  
> Hahahaha okay, so basically, the "There's only one bed" scenario. Like, Jackd and Bitty are together, and somehow Kent is there? Though I'd also take BittyParse, Jack/Kent bed-sharing, or, I guess, Bitty/Jack (though it would have to be canon-divergent in a world where they never got together). You can even go the Canadian Shack route, if you want!  
> I just want some bed-sharing between two characters who have massive UST and everything that goes along with it -- accidental boners, accidental snuggling, extreme pining, fighting over the covers, learning how they fit together, etc.  
> I love angst with a happy ending, and porn is always welcome (and, with bed-sharing, encouraged!)


End file.
